Oh, Cinderella
by Shelbey
Summary: Shane Gray is the director for the musical he wrote, but he can't find a girl perfect for the lead role. Except one. But he doesn't know her name or even what she looks like. All he knows is that she has the most amazing voice he's ever heard in his life.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Shane Gray is the director for the musical he wrote, but he can't find a girl perfect for the lead role. Except one. But he doesn't know her name or even what she looks like. All he knows is that she has the most amazing voice he's ever heard in his life.

Prologue

Shane Gray tapped his pencil to the paper, the last few notes of this song evading him. He was close, so very close, and he could almost feel it in his heart. He licked his lips, the stacks of paper to his side making him stay at the desk. He needed to finish this song. It was the last song, the last song.

The script was done, the other nine songs were done. He sighed. Why couldn't he get it out on paper? All the other songs came together just fine, but this one just didn't want to cooperate. Could... could something else fall into place here? He sifted through the other sheet music, his eyes gazing over the other songs. Shane shook his head and threw his pencil away, frustrated.

Brown said he'd use his musical if he had gotten it done in time for the school to use it. Well... maybe...

He picked up the song and put it carefully at the bottom. Shane could just tell Brown that he was done, rather than having to finish the last part of the last song right now. It would come later, when he found some sort of inspiration for it. Demi's part could wait. Shane shook out his hair, tired from the overnighter he pulled, and carefully placed the transcript into a portfolio. He patted it and stretched his arms out, aching, as he fell back onto his bed.

It was going to be amazing, he knew. Brown's musical theater class had some promise to it, and Shane probably would have written something for them to perform even if he didn't have to do so to pass his class for college. But now that he had _Camp Rock _almost finished, he might not write another musical or play for quite a long time. It wasn't really worth it, all the endless nights staying up, trying to get the songs written to a deadline.

No, sir.

At least, not so soon after this one. He smiled softly, his brown eyes sparkling with intuition. Who knows? Maybe he'll write a hit, and get it on Broadway instead of just in a high school theater. That would be something, wouldn't it?


	2. 1: The Production

Chapter 1: The Production

The alarm rang and a slim hand reached out from under the sheets. It pressed the button on top of the clock and pushed the comforter back. She was pretty, with brown hair and deep brown eyes, looking around the room tiredly. She carefully snuck around the tiny space, getting dressed silently and went down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and pulled down a frying pan, starting breakfast. She pulled four plates down from the cupboard and dished scrambled eggs out onto each one, complete with bacon and a half slice of toast with jam each.

Pouring out a glass of milk for each place, Mitchie walked back upstairs and into the first large bedroom that the older of her two stepsisters stayed in. She whispered, "Tess. Time to get up for school. Breakfast is ready." The blond girl didn't stir and Mitchie reached out and began to shake her slightly. "Tess!"

"Hmmm?" she asked groggily, looking around. Her sharp blue eyes caught Mitchie's and she glared in irritation. "Mitchie! Get out of my room!" She rolled her eyes and walked away, slamming the door behind her. _Maybe that'll wake her up_, she thought dryly, shaking her head. She went to the next room over, also large, but not as large as Tess's, and walked to her second stepsister.

"Caitlyn, time for school. Breakfast is on the table," she sighed. The green eyed girl looked up and saw Mitchie, and nodded. She turned around and left, not wanting to spend another minute in the girl's company. Not a thank you from either of them, of course. But then again, after doing this same routine for, what, eight years now, she grew used to their insensitivity.

As she pondered, she made her way to the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Her stepmother, Miss TJ Tyler, was a Grammy award winning singer, so they lived well. She was rarely home, but today was one of the rare days she wasn't on tour, and she asked Mitchie to wake her up so she could see her daughters (meaning Tess and Caitlyn) off to school.

Caitlyn Tyler was a junior, and Tess Tyler was the same age as Mitchie, both seniors. Mitchie knocked lightly on the woman's door, and entered shortly after. "Ma'am," Mitchie said softly, standing by her bed. "Tess and Caitlyn are off to go to school, now." She waved to Mitchie from under her covers and the the brown haired girl left, sighing inside. She always got up an entire hour before all of them, just so they'd have breakfast ready when they woke up. But what could she do? This was her home, this was where she lived, now...

Mitchie stared off into space, staring out the window at the multicolored morning sky, the sun rising over the horizon to start the day. She missed her mom, and her dad. Her mother died when she was young, only a year or two, but she had her father, an established music producer, through thick and thin, they had each other. But when he met the beautiful TJ Tyler, an actress if Mitchie ever saw one, things had changed. And when Mitchie was nine years old, she had lost him too.

"Mitchie! Wake up girl!" She turned around startled, holding back tears, and saw Tess glaring at her with crossed arms. "Get the dishes in the dishwasher now or you will make mother late." She nodded and gathered up the dirty dishes, placing them carefully in the dishwasher and then running back upstairs to grab her bag. The kitchen was basically spotless, Mitchie determined as she tugged her Converse sneakers on. She hurried to the garage where TJ was about to leave without her, and clambered in as fast as she could. She ignored Tess and Caitlyn's glares and sat in the farthest corner of the seat.

School, thank goodness. Tess and Caitlyn may have been able to dance and sing and act and pretend when Mitchie couldn't, but at least she was smart. At least when their little pop star shelf lives expired, Mitchie would have an actual job. At least she would be able to laugh at them, then. TJ could take them to all the dance classes and singing lessons and acting workshops, and Mitchie wouldn't pay them any mind. She didn't care at all.

She was out of the car faster than her stepsisters were, rushing up to the school. It was these short nine months that she could get away from them easily enough. As she entered through the front door, a happy voice greeted her, "Mitchie!" She looked around and saw her best, and admittedly only, friend Sierra waving to her.

"Hey Sierra," she greeted happily, ignoring the groups of people that flocked to Tess and Caitlyn as they walked through the doors a few minutes later. The two friends walked through the building and sat at one of the outdoor tables, waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. "What's your schedule like this year?"

She handed her the paper, and Mitchie rolled her eyes. "All AP classes?" Sierra nodded with a wide smile on her face, holding her hand out expectantly for Mitchie's schedule. She gave it to her and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"You only have four classes," she announced disapprovingly.

"It's my senior year," she replied defensively, snatching the piece of paper away from her. "I don't need a full schedule, so I'm not going to take one." She ran her eyes down the list of classes. Tech Theater first period, then English second, Government third and Choir fourth. That was her whole schedule, and she was glad. "It's not like I'm getting into Harvard or anything." Before Sierra could contradict her, the first bell rang and Mitchie was kind of glad to be out of that conversation.

"See you at lunch," Sierra grumbled as Mitchie raced away from the table. When she had first gotten to high school, Tess and Caitlyn had taken over the theater department, and had already warned her to stay back, so Mitchie did was she could. Technical Theater would be quite beyond either of their capacities to understand, so she signed up right away. But it was okay with her, mostly. She was too shy to be able to do anything actually on stage. She couldn't act, couldn't sing, so it was okay with her. She would just let Tess and Caitlyn do their thing. Besides, they had been taking classes their whole lives for this.

"Mitchie!" Miss Dee la Duke, the choreographer and the technical theater advisor, greeted her warmly.

"Hey Dee," she replied, hugging the woman tightly.

She sat down on the ground with the other techies, her legs to her chest as she waited for the red haired woman to start to speak. She sat down on a stool in front of everyone situated in the back of the theater, her smile wide. "Now, this year's production is going to be a little different, guys," she stated comfortably, standing up in her heeled boots and pacing before them. "One of the theater's alumni, Shane Gray, has written a musical for one of his college classes." A few of the girls giggled. Mitchie remembered Shane. She never met him, never spoke to him, but he was always the male lead in all the plays and he was really good looking.

And, of course, Tess had explicitly told Mitchie he was off limits. Now a sophomore in college, doing whatever he was doing, he had come back to their high school to put on a musical. Dee continued, "It's a musical called _Camp Rock_, and there are a lot of speaking parts for everyone to get into, and extras are needed too. Mr. Cessario will be taking care of auditions, but Shane will be here to judge as well." More giggling erupted behind Mitchie. She inwardly groaned and rested her chin on her knees, irritated. How unprofessional.

When the teacher dismissed them to talk amongst themselves, she walked over to Mitchie, who was messing with the control panel with the knowledge of an experienced techie. "Mitchie."

"Yes, Dee?"

"Are you going to try out this year?"

She was slightly taken aback, looking at her teacher in surprise. "No, I don't think so. I doubt I'd even get an extra, and besides don't you need me back here?" Dee nodded distractedly, looking disappointed.

"Well, because you're my favorite student, Mitchie," she mentioned, waving at her to follow along. Mitchie did as she was beckoned, and trailed after Dee into her office. "I'm going to give you an advanced copy of the script." It was stapled together at the corner, with a cover page saying CAMP ROCK, WRITTEN BY SHANE GRAY in large letters on the front. She smiled and thanked her teacher, taking the packet back into a secluded corner of the theater, starting at the beginning. The first page was the character sheet, with spaces open for the students that would be playing each character.

**Characters**

_Demi Lovato, main character-the girl with the voice_

_Joe Jonas, main character-lead singer of Connect Three_

_Meaghan Martin, antagonist_

_Alyson Stoner, Demi's best friend_

_Jasmine Richards, one of Meaghan's friends_

_Anna-Maria de Tagle, one of Meaghan's friends_

_Kevin Jonas, Joe's band mate_

_Nick Jonas, Joe's band mate_

_Roshon, camper_

_Aaryn, camper..._

And it went on through the rest of the names, and their parts in the storyline. The next thing in the packet was the songs that Shane had written for the musical, the first song sung by the girl playing Demi called _Who Will I Be?_ It sounded solid enough as Mitchie read through the music as well as the other songs. But when she got to the song shared by the actors playing Demi and Joe, it didn't seem like it was finished. Vowing to ask Dee about it later, Mitchie started the script...

"_You hide too_," she mouthed to herself, reading Demi's part like a mantra.

"Mitchie?" She glanced up and saw Dee giving her a knowing smile. "The bell's going to ring in a few, do you have your things together?" She nodded and looked back at the script, continuing to read. The storyline was intriguing, and the fact that Demi was the girl Joe was looking for, _and_ the girl that he was starting to fall for was something out of a romance novel. She loved it.

When the bell did ring, she tucked the packet into her bag, and exited the theater for her next class, humming the songs from Shane's musical in her head. Her favorite songs were, admittedly, the ones sung by the antagonist, Meaghan Martin, _Too Cool_ and _Two Stars_. They were bouncy and catchy, and suited the bad girl character she was. But Demi's song was so innovative, though she noticed, the script called for one called _This is Me, _and it was no where to be found in the packet...

But Mitchie smiled. The moment Shane came into their theater she would have to congratulate him on a job well done.

She was aching to finish the script, only about part of the way through, and sneakily read it through English and Government when the teachers weren't looking her way. It was fascinating, and one of the final scenes, where Joe finds out that Demi is the girl he was looking for, was well executed.

She walked into Choir with a smile on her face... until she realized she was in the same class as Tess. She frowned and greeted the teacher warmly, standing as far away from her stepsister in the alto section as she could get. Tess pretended that Mitchie didn't even exist, looking away from her nonchalantly.


End file.
